


The Heart Wants...What The Heart Wants...

by mindcomber (orphan_account)



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek RPF, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Costume Kink, Eye Sex, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, McKirk., One True Pairing, Slash, Urbine.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 13:43:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19792078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mindcomber
Summary: Set during Star Trek 3 Beyond.Following the satisfactory completion of filming their shared scene earlier in the Captain's cabin...Chris and Karl are rating their performances, whist sitting adjacent from each other during a break for coffee...(Disclaimer: I own nothing of anything whatsoever.)





	The Heart Wants...What The Heart Wants...

"Well that was a whole lotta fun for sure Chris! Take after take until the final satisfactory...CUT!"

"What the hell do you mean Karl? I guess it WOULD have been a whole lot sweeter with the taste of real alcohol on our lips!"

"Harrumph yep! I er just kinda' got the feeling I wasn't playing Bones to his true potential, in regards to the way Bill and De were in the Original Series. That's what the writers wanted 'more of' this time around, you know...like...emotionally. I mean Bill and De had some really moving scenes alone together back then."

"Chin up Karl! You're playing Bones so true to character...you're...just terrific!"

"Cheers for the vote of confidence Chris! You...are doing...an incredible job of Kirk too!"

"Ahh gee thanks a bunch Karl! Anyhow if you were playing Bones too tenderly, he might 'come across' as a real wimp! Although...those two had some really adorable moments alone together on many occasions when the Doc was 'consoling' the Captain! Just like we did in our earlier scene...remember?"

"Hmm yep! I'm really startin' to love the sound of our mutual admiration society now Chris!"

"You know Karl? If we both wanted to make Jim and Bones...a little more...'intimate' for instance...we could borrow some costumes...and you could...take me to bed!"

"Like WOW Chris! You're sure not pullin' any punches there...PHEW! Think Bill and De would approve?"

"Well, maybe? Maybe not? I'm sure willing to give them the benefit of the doubt!...How 'bout you Karl?"

"Hmmm! Guess I'm in...if you are! Oh lordy! what fun we two are gonna' have...when Bones's Legendary hand's are...let loose...all over Jim's vital assets!"

Epilogue:

Later...

Enough said...and so...to bed!.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> There is a link for youtube for the only TOS McKirk fanvid. Don't ask me! Kirk/mccoy {MDL}  
> PeachesandBones has it in the Chapter 3 Summery (Death and Dying)...In the story...  
> For I Have Left the Earth and the Sky Is Hollow.  
> I have the work Bookmarked. It can also be found without the link. Enjoy!


End file.
